robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nutzan Bolt
'Nutzan Bolt '''is a psychopathic robot that appears in ''Sonic the Comic ''in the Zonerunner stories starring Tails. Created by Dr. Robotnik, Nutzan was charged with overseeing operations in the Chemical Plant Zone. He was also programmed to hate Sonic the Hedgehog with a fiery passion and flies into a murderous rage at the mention of the "S word". One of his most distinguishing features is the necklace of robot heads he wears; the heads are all still alive and capable of speech. History Zonerunner & The Flock In this four-part story, Nutzan Bolt was ordered by Dr. Robotnik to dismantle the Chemical Plant Zone's main silo, which would cause the toxic Mega Mack chemical to leak out into the surrounding zones and kill every living thing. Tails accidentally dropped in on Nutzan after being seperated from Sonic, and Nutzan attacked him. Tails was rescued by Sab, the leader of a local resistance movement called The Flock, and Tails told her and her group about Nutzan's plan. With Tails' help, the Flock attacked Nutzan and his forces and stopped them from destroying the barrier containing the Mega Mack. Nutzan chased after Tails who ran through a mechanical door and used a Microputer to repeatedly open and close the door as Nutzan tried to get through. Nutzan's body was crushed in the door, but his head seperated from his body and managed to flee. Zonerunner & The Big Freeze Following his defeat, Nutzan allowed the Chemical Plant Zone to run down and fall into disrepair. He reworked the zone's environmental systems and covered it with chemical snow; he also created a new body for himself out of living ice and crafted an icy castle where he resided over the zone. As part of his plan to take revenge on Tails, he put up wanted posters all over the Chemical Plant and bombed the hideout of the Flock. Sab had already sent summons to Tails who arrived to help the Flock, only to find that Sab and Sol Furic were the only two left alive. The trio invaded Nutzan's ice palace and fought the maniacal robot, but his new living ice body was too strong. Tails was cornered by Nutzan and wished that Sonic was there to save him, and the mention of Sonic's name sent Nutzan into a rage, causing his head to heat up and blow off steam. The heat from Nutzan's head melted his neck and severed his head from his body. Activating his head-wheels, Nutzan drove over to the control panel of the weather machine and activated its temperature regulator. The temperature quickly rose and the chemical ice rapidly melted, threatening to drown and poison the heroes. Luckily, Sab used a Microputer to override the machine and instantly freeze the melting ice again, but not before Nutzan Bolt's head sank beneath the boiling toxic water. Nutzan was finally gone and Sab was able to restabilize the Chemical Plant Zone's weather control system, allowing the chemical ice across the zone to melt at a steady pace. Abilities *'Detachable Head '- Nutzan Bolt's head can function independently from his body, driving around on small wheels. *'Flight '- Helicopter engines emerge from Nutzan's back and allow him to fly. *'Assault Rifle '- Nutzan's old body carried a machine gun for battle situations. *'Neck-Saws '- Nutzan's forearms each contained a circular buzzsaw which he would use to decapitate enemies and unlucky robots. *'Ice Body '''- After his original body was destroyed by Tails, Nutzan fashioned a new body made of living ice. It was bulletproof and could form spikes and blades as Nutzan willed, but being ice, it was still vulnerable to heat. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Comic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots